million dollar spider
by sport21
Summary: re edited version :25,000,000 on Spiderman's head, everyone wants to claim it the team can't stop it and a forced confession changes a relationship PeterxAva SamxM.J sorry wasn't sorted right 7 chapters 1 page


Ultimate Spiderman

million dollar spider

Chapter 1 _the bounty_

"A regular day in the big apple, mile long traffic, crowded sidewalks, yup just another day for your friendly neigborhood Spiderman."

Spiderman was soaring high today both literally and figuratively and why not? His aunt found someone she loved (even if it was S.H.I.E.L.D agent coulson) his long time childhood friend Marry Jane Watson was given an internship at the daily bugle as a reporter. But most of all his team was moving back in to his aunt's house this was by far his best day in …. Well in forever.

Spiderman sailed on his web line when out nowhere his spider sense went off "spidey sense now?" He asked scanning for the cause of his sense, when suddenly out of the blue He was blasted by a bolt of concentrated lightning, awe man somebody fire the weatherman there wasn't supposed to be a storm he groaned. "Hello Spiderman" hissed a static voice, Spiderman looked up to see Electrode, "sparky" Spiderman mocked "long time", "not long enough" Electrode replied smugly, "is there a reason you're here?, I mean you usually try to high jack banks and TV stations" Spiderman laughed. Electrode looked offended then he smirked, "there's a 25 million dollar bounty on your head, is that reason enough?" He laughed almost menacingly.

"Every villain in the city will becoming for you". Spiderman felt his blood run cold he had taken down a lot of villains either one on one or with his team but if they all came for him he would be in trouble. He stared Electrode down "well then sparky keep saving your pennies" as he shot two webs over head to the water tower above them "I thinks it's time you took a bath" he said pulling the tower down washing them both down to the street the water caused electrode to disburse and scatter across the road.

"Nick" he called into his wrist communicator "are you there? we've got a problem!" Nick fury's face appeared on the screen "what's up kid?" He asked, "I just had a run in with electrode, according to him somebody's put a bounty on my head" 'fury's eye widened' "that is a problem lay low for now kid we'll have to sort this out after school" (**can you believe it I'm new York's most wanted and fury says go to school **why** does it feel like this plan bites?)** …..

**(At mid town high school)** "Parker!, Hey parker!" Came an all to familiar voice, peter turned to see Sam nearly flying down the hall towards him "what's up Sam?" He asked "you'll never believe what just happened" he said smugly, peter pretended to think M.J asked you out. Sam's eyes widened from shock "how did you know?" He demanded. "you practically flew down the hall" said peter "only reasons for that would be either coulson gave us a free day or M.J asked you out both seem unlikely but for some reason M.J genuinely likes you I'll go with that answer". 'Sam squinted his eyes' "you know it's no fun if you don't spas out" he laughed, peter smiled "how's this then if you break her heart I'll beak your legs" he replied, Sam just smiled "that's the I'm going to get isn't it?", "I'm happy for you Sam really I am I just got a lot on my mind today" peter sighed.

"Yeah, coulson told us about your run in with electrode this morning so 25 million? Who'd you upset that badly?" Asked Sam keenly "I"…peter trailed off as a crowd passed by "I don't know it's a long list". With the sound of the bell peter and Sam made their way to math class, "math class", "what sick minded villain thought up math class in the morning" Sam moaned burying his head in his book, "not a bad plan" thought peter following Sam's lead. The boys slept through the morning class soundly as babies, only to be rudely awakened by a text book smacking off their heads "OUCH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? "Shouted Sam "oh Ava" he choked looking up in fear. "Morning boys" she said with an evil smirk "M.j is looking for you Sam" and like the human rocket he was Sam shot up and over the desk and out the door. Ava then rounded on peter with a stern look on her face "should you really be sleeping?" She asked "Ava if this is the whole" _" if you start to slack off you'll lose your grade point average_" "please do me a favour and save it my day's already bad enough without it" he said harshly Ava looked both shocked and hurt peters never spoken to her like that.

"Peter what's wrong?", Peter could tell he had struck a nerve and let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Ava he said sincerely it has been a rough day". Peter was the most upbeat person Ava had ever known it took a lot to bring his spirits down, "what's wrong" she asked again, "there's a bounty on my head big enough to bring every villain to the city" "and you're scared" she said rubbing his shoulders "I'm not afraid of what's coming" he said "I'm afraid they'll use you or the team to get to me and". peter paused for a moment did he put all his cards on the table or keep Ava in the dark, "and I..I couldn't live myself if I lost you" he whispered.

Ava's heart skipped six beats and her breathing got shallow "why would that be?" She asked trying to sound casual, peter smiled and turned to face her big brown eyes "you know something Ava no matter how bad things feel I can always look into your eyes and just feel like I'm at peace", Ava began to blush, "Ava I love you" he said, Ava felt her face light up like the las Vegas strip "peter" she whimpered as she moved in to throw her arms around him. Fate seemed to have other plans before Ava could even raise her arms the south wall of the school was brought down with a thunderous crash and in waked doc-ock "where is Spiderman!" He hissed, "oh this just keeps getting better and better" peter growled "can we pick this up later?" He asked looking at Ava, "yes" she said concealing her anger at ock for ruining this moment.

White tiger leapt into the fight claws drawn she had every intent to end this bout as soon as possible power man, nova and iron fist were already engaged in the fight. "heads up ugly" power man shouted, swinging a cafeteria table at doc's face knocking him back. "why you insolent little brat" doc hissed "the angry man is a desperate man" said the gentle voice of iron fist landing a devastating blow to ocks gut, he collapsed on himself as tiger and nova landed a double kick to his chest. "Stop wasting my time" he shouted wrapping a tentacle around tiger "Spiderman! Come out and face me or I shall flay your pretty tiger team mate", "jeez ock you know must girls prefer a guy whose not just all hands or creepy metal tentacles in your case" said Spiderman swinging in through the whole in the wall. "you took your sweet time getting here arachnid" ock said, "well you know this Monday morning traffic" Spiderman replied with heavy sarcasm, "lets see how wise cracking you are after I peel you apart" said doc "25 million dead or alive condition isn't relevant so as long as they can identify you". "Sorry to rain on your parade ock but you won't be cashing in on that prize" Spiderman said webbing ocks tentacles and feet down ock began struggling and thrashing around "smile for the painful camera" he taunted launching power man straight at ock.

Fury himself arrived with the shield extraction team "Spiderman you're coming with me you four report to debriefing schools out kids fury finished" **( on board the tri carrier)**

"I'm going rip ock to shreds" Ava screamed causing her team mates to vacate the immediate area, they knew when Ava got mad you got scarce (ask nova) "something wrong tiger?" Asked coulson "ock ruined my one shot for a date!", "Oh boy" ,nova piped up from his hiding spot, "whose the unlucky guy?" Tigers fierce gaze was like throwing daggers as nova hid himself away again. "What's going on between fury and spidey?" Asked Luke coulson looked at the team "director fury is having Spiderman taken off active duty until we've caught the one who issued the bounty on him", "so when can we see him?" Asked tiger "you will see him at home" said coulson "dismissed".

**Chapter 2: home is what you make it**

Spiderman leapt from the tri carrier beyond mad he had told Ava how he really felt about her but ock showed up before she could respond "what if she says yes?" He thought "but what if she says no" **_( mini Spiderman picking pedals off a flower_ _,she loves me, she loves me not)_** Spiderman dropped through his bedroom window only to find that someone was steaming up his private shower.

"Sam! I swear to god if that's you in there" he said barging in to the bathroom, "PETER!", Screamed the one in the shower, peter did a double take out of the bathroom, "sorry Ava" he called back, "did I really just see that?" He asked himself between pounding heart beats, "you're too over dressed" she giggled, peter shook his head in disbelief, "did she really just that?" (**what are you waiting for? Get in there! Screamed the devil spidey you heard the man get in there! Screamed the angle spidey)** "Ava" he called back in looking at the glass shower, although he barley see anything through the steam hanging in the air, "little late getting home aren't you?" She giggled, "Ava" peter started as his voice dropped, Ava felt her heart sink the most up beat guy she knew was suddenly serious. She knew this wouldn't be good, "y…yeah" she stammered, "about this morning before ock showed up", Ava's heart sped up as she wiped off a small space on the glass looking out at peter who was sitting on the wall. "we never finished that talk" he said "oh" said Ava "peter I … uh.." ( **come on tiger grab the itsy bitty spider and make this room really steamy said the devil tiger, you cant be serious argued the angle tiger peter loves you and if you act on that instinct he might not respect you respect scoffed the devil tiger have you been inside this girls head half of what she imagines about this guy how does she still respect herself? Fair point tiger play nice with the spider**) "peter I lo..."

(**Boom**) an explosion erupted from the kitchen.

"oh come on!" She shrieked as peter bolted down stairs, "Sam what did you do!?" He screamed looking from the blown up stove to the turkey lodged in the wall. "Well I thought I'd try your aunts Cajun turkey recipe long story short I may have used to much special sauté wine", "you think", laughed Luke walking into the kitchen, "so where being attacked by dead burnt turkeys now?" he asked Pulling the bird out of the wall, "how's? Chinese sound" asked Danny? "Might as well" said Sam, "hope may and coulson don't mind take out as a thank you dinner" groaned Sam. "wait what" choked peter, "yeah this was supposed to be our "thanks for letting us move back in diner", "what is going on down here?!" Ava demanded, "Sam blew up the kitchen" said peter, Ava looked like she'd been hit with a shovel "how…just how?" She asked in exhaustion "vengeful turkey" Luke said

"boys you're all idiots" she sighed "parker you sure you want your aunt to see you in those tights?" Again she giggled, "ok for real anyone know what's up with Ava" he asked, the guys all shook their heads "but she is right parker your aunt might freak out if she sees Spiderman in her house" said Sam, "dually noted" said peter going up stairs.

Peter quickly changed and made his way down the hall when Ava met him at the stairs with a very determined look on her face. "hey Ava sorry about barging in on your shower" he said, Ava smiled "why be sorry?" She smiled, peter was at a loss for words, "did I just silence the witty web head" she asked sweetly "peter I've been trying to tell you something all day" she said, "I'm all ears" said peter, "I..", Ava was interrupted by the doorbell "foods here" yelled Sam, "you were saying" said peter, Ava sighed "I am done trying to say", peters world stopped did this mean( **she loves me not whined the mini spider holding a dead flower)** Ava rose herself to peters height on her toes being this short often bugged her wrapping her arms around his neck and touched his lips with hers peters heart soared. this was fantastic Ava was kissing him(**mini spidey was jumping for joy she loves me, she loves me )**

Ava rose higher forcing peter back causing them to fall down stairs. peter landed on his back knocking the wind out of him "ohm" he groaned in pain as Ava landed on top of him. "oh I'm sorry" she said trying to hold back a laugh, "well our first kiss moved the earth right out from under our feet" peter laughed, Ava's face went ghost white, "is that so?", Came a voice causing peter to freeze and slowly turn around, "hi aunt May" he said nervously, "peter shouldn't Ava be your main focus" smiled aunt may, "yeah peter", Ava interjected pushing down on his chest. "Phil" she called "are you ok in there?", "Um May half of your kitchens gone" Phil replied. ?May looked puzzled "what do you mean by gone?" She asked walking into the kitchen "oh my god!" she yelled. Her kitchen was totalled the oven was blown apart, a hole in the wall where the turkey was lodged for a moment peter thought his aunt was going to kill someone.

"Ava hop up for a moment" he panicked, that's when aunt may burst out laughing while everyone starred at her "ok my aunts lost it" peter said looking up at Ava. "I'm guessing Sam went a little heavy with the sauté wine?" She asked still laughing Sam was paralyzed, "it's ok dear" she smiled "I always preferred Chinese food anyways", "Ava did I hit my head when we fell because this is weird" said peter still pinned under Ava, she replied with a cute smile "well let me check" she said running her hand through his hair and nuzzling her face in his neck, peter felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Ava let out a soft purr. "Nope still good" she said resting her head on his chest, "are you two coming?" Called Luke "or keep blocking the stair case all night?", Ava smirked a very devilish grin "I'm pretty content here" she said, "sorry man I'm pinned here" said peter, "that would be more convincing if you didn't look so happy" laughed Luke, "take it up stairs peter" his aunt said peter felt his face go red was aunt may condoning this behaviour in her own house?, Ava jumped up off of peter quick as cat or tiger in this case.

"Parker I'd like a word" said coulson "in private" looking at Ava, "I'll be up in a minute" peter said "you better be" she replied "outside" said coulson peter followed him "what's this about coulson me and Ava?", Coulson spun on his heels "no" he said "you were man enough to accept me and your aunt I can return the favour, "this is about you", peter stood in silence, "we found the man who put the contract out on you he's been on shields watch list for some time he calls himself the kingpin".

That name caught peters attention "David Fisk is in a Siberian prison" said peter 'coulson eyes sprang open' "you know him?" He asked astounded, "yeah he tried to hire me to work for him back in the day, then one day in Russia I put him away on a black market arms deal". now coulson was quiet, "so you've seen his face?" He asked intrigued, "I have, I know who his top enforcers are and his hideout" peter replied "coulson can we go back inside now? Before the furious tiger upstairs in my window kills us for making her wait". He laughed with a hint of fear, even coulson smiled "yeah that is a terrifying thought" he said looking up at peters window to see Ava watching them.

Peter ran up to his room to find Ava sprawled out across his sheets, "comfy?" He asked, Ava purred "very comfy" she said softly rolling over, "you know it's never a good idea to keep a girl waiting especially one with tiger powers" (**personally I'd prefer if you guys left for this next part said peter no way! Shouted the angel and devil spidey** in** unison)** peter crawled over top of Ava kissing her body as he made his way up to her lips. Ava shivered with excitement, when a flash of light lit up peters dark room in moment of panic Ava's grip tightened on peters body drawing blood. "Oh my god! Peter I'm so sorry" she whispered "don't worry about it" said peter, slightly wincing in pain "I…I don't do well with storms" she said turning peter over to look at his wounds 8 long scratches ran up his back" peter…" she began, "Ava" he interrupted "it's ok I'm fine" he laughed rolling her over, "but if its going to storm I'll go on the bottom" Ava couldn't help but smile. Somehow he had made her feel better about a bad situation again as she began kissing him thunder erupted over the house causing the walls to rattle the picture frames causing Ava to tense up and her nails to dig into peters chest. Peter inhaled through clenched teeth trying to mask the pain but Ava saw through it she had hurt him tears began to build in her eyes. Peter took her hands in his and gently pulled her into the blankets "I'm happy just to look at you" he whispered "we'll have fun after the storm passes" Ava rolled back into peters embracing arms and purred softly "night tiger" he whispered kissing her head.

**Chapter 3: the shot heard around the world**

Despite his aching back and chest peter felt great, mostly due to the fact that Ava helped keep his nightmares at bay last night. "Speaking of Ava where is she?" he thought "Ava" he called, "in here" she responded from the bathroom, "was Ava singing?" He thought pressing his ear to the door, she wasn't singing but humming a very happy tone. Peter smiled "sounds like she's happy, Ava I got to go meet with fury I'll see you at school" he said Ava opened the door wearing a towel around her "what no kiss goodbye?" She taunted as peter gave her a quick kiss.

Spiderman launched himself high above the city skyscrapers he felt like he was flying more than falling with style as he was. He cast a web line when as he fell past the buildings swinging forward again when he was met by a burning pain in his chest pushing him off his line sending him down to street level he landed on top of a parked car shattering the windows as the roof buckled under the impact of the crash….

(**mid town high school)** principal coulson made his way through the empty halls towards room 108.

he wasn't looking forward to this up coming conversation as he walked up to the door he froze a lump formed in his throat then he knocked and opened the door "Ms.. Riley" he asked trying to keep his voice from cracking "may I borrow Ms. Aylaa, Mr. Cage, rhand and Alexander?" "Yes" said the blond teacher starring at the distraught principal. They walked in silence to Coulson's office when Luke finally spoke "coulson what's going on?" he asked coulson inhaled slowly and deeply, "something troubling has happened" said Danny looking at his pain stricken face, "Spiderman has been shot and killed" he said the world shattered like glass as these words fell on the teams ears, "you four are to return to the tri carrier ill bring may parker along shortly".

**( on board the tri carrier**) nova had fallen back into his chair rivers of tears falling from eyes, Danny was mumbling a ministering prayer for his fallen brother, Luke was trying his best to comfort may parker while at the same time refrain her from storming into the med bay. and Ava, Ava was silent and motionless like a marble statue, just 6 hours ago she was sleeping in his arms and now he was gone. The med bay doors opened as fury approached the waiting room towards aunt may, "Mrs.. Parker I am truly sorry for your loss you have mine and all of shields condolences your nephew was one of my best and brightest" he said sincerely handing may Spiderman's mask. Aunt may looked up at nick "please tell me you know who where to find the man who did this?" She demanded, fury stepped back in fear "my best Intel agents are working on It", may then turned to coulson "Phil you promise me you will find the monster who took my boy from me" she said angrily, "I will may I promise" he replied, "director fury" called agent hill "we found him sir". "Who was it" he asked hill looked at coulson, "one your students actually Phil" she said holding out a photo, "scarlet arachnid" he growled, "sir let us take this one" said nova standing up, "no" said fury "this guy took one of our best, let the best take him hill SUMMON THE AVENGERS!" He bellowed.

Nick turned down a restricted area of the ship into a room, "well you did it you've pissed off two super powered teams who all want you dead he" said. "details of the methods fury and so as long as you get what you want, the ends justifies the means right" said the figure in the shadow, "you didn't have to kill him though" said fury, "had to make it real", "scarlet I don't very much care for that part of the plan". "You wanted me to draw kingpin out this is the best way" he said pulling of his mask. fury sighed are you sure about this plan parker?

**Chapter 4: responsibility**

"It has to be me nick I know fisks operation and his goons, killing spidey will make certain that he doesn't come after the team". "Speaking of the team parker" fury hinted "they have a right to know, so does your aunt" ,"what would you say nick, oh hey guys by the way parkers alive in fact he's masquerading around as his own killer! It's not the easiest way but its best way to lower collateral damage on my team". Nick hid his face in his hands "alright kid here's the gear you asked for e.m.p charges sleeping serums", "thanks nick did you call in the big guns yet?" Peter asked, "they'll find you in mid town in 10 minutes" fury replied "good luck kid".

(**mid town high)** "Ava you have to eat something" said Luke looking at the shattered shell of his friend, Ava sat quiet starring blankly at her food "I never told him I loved him" she thought as the tears built in her eyes. Fury had sent them back to school as away to make sure they didn't go after scarlet "you know Ava many cultures believe the soul is immortal and that so as long as you remember the good times and your feelings were true he will never be gone" said Danny. Ava shot a dark gaze up at him "that doesn't help me with the fact fury wouldn't let us say goodbye" she said as she began to cry. "hey guys" came a gentle voice prompting Sam to jump up off his seat, "M.j" he said hugging the red head, "um Sam what's going on?" she asked taken back from Sam spontaneous hug looking to Ava for an answer, but Ava was still buried in her arms, "Ava what's wrong?" She asked, the team exchanged looks then Sam spoke "should I say it?" He asked "he and I were like twins" M.j kept starring at the group, "say what?" She asked, "M.j" said Sam "parker was killed this morning in a car accident", "w..What? "She stammered, getting teary eyed like Ava, peter was her oldest and best friend she couldn't believe he was gone, "I don't believe you Sam" she cried "I can't.." she trailed off burying her face into Sam' shoulder uncontrollably sobbing.

"HULK SMASH TINY SPIDER KILLER!" Boomed a thunderous voice from outside. "They're here?" Asked Luke looking outside to see a giant green monster brutally throwing his fists at a man who resembled Spiderman, only his colours were different they were red and white, "hulk sleep" shouted the scarlet version of Spiderman, injecting hulk with a needle. The hulk went down pinning hawk eye and black widow beneath him, "next taunted" the scarlet arachnid "try your luck with me" shouted iron man blasting his pulse rays at him, scarlet quickly dodged them and leapt at iron man pulling a disc from his belt throwing it on iron mans chest plate emitting a high frequency whistle then shocking the suit bringing iron man to his knees.

Sam went to run when Danny caught his arm, "we can't intervene Sam" he said "intervene" hissed Sam "I'm not going to intervene, I'm going to kill him!" "Danny put aside that pacifist crap and be human, he killed parker our friend our brother,! How can you not want his head?", "You think I don't" said Danny coldly shoving Sam into the wall, "I would like nothing more then to break the man responsible in half, but I consider what would happen if we did go after him"." 1 maybe we catch him 2. we go after him and jeopardize the avengers mission 3. our anger takes the better of us and we kill him doing that will disrespect peters memory", "Danny growled and if that happens fury will disband the team and their will be no one to look after may for peter" Luke chipped in.

Sam's face went red, "with rage where's Ava?" Asked Luke, Ava had disappeared, "she's gone after him" said Danny looking around the room.

"Turn yourself in scarlet" demanded captain America "I don't want to hurt you", "that makes both of us cap'" said scarlet "but I have a meeting to attend to" he said leaping off the roof. scarlet ran across roof tops for 15 blocks believing he was safe he lowered his guard at the wrong time though.

White tiger had been tracking him since he fled the fight at the school her anger boiled to its surface as she tackled him through the windows rolling him across the floor, "tiger" he gasped in disbelief. "So you do know the name of the girl you robbed" she snapped there was something different with tiger she seemed more aggressive, like the time kravens drums affected her, "sweetheart I'm a mercenary not a thief" he said "you took somebody I loved from me" tiger screamed, "oh so that's it" laughed scarlet "I am sure you'll move on from one person, but who was it? I might ask, I mean I've removed a lot of people from the world". That answer only angered tiger more and with lightning speed she moved across the room and slashed deep into scarlet' chest, "you're a quick one" he said clutching his wound, "you're right I am" snarled tiger "so you wont even see the strike that kills you!". Scarlet back tracked towards the window, "I'm sorry for your loss tiger, but its business" he said dropping a smoke screen pellet from his belt and diving out the window. "Coward!" She screamed, scarlet was gone, tiger clenched her fists in anger then a familiar scent began to fill the air "I've smelt this before" she thought to herself looking at her blood on her claws.

**Chapter 5: checkmate **

Scarlet walked up to the big oak doors to an office marked tombstone, pushing his way past a short man on chair to the desk. "scarlet arachnid I presume?" Asked the stone faced man, "you would be correct scarlet" replied, "the boss man will be down momentarily" he said pulling up a duffle bag. "25 million in cash, well spent" said tombstone, "indeed" came another voice from the elevator. scarlet turned to face David fisk the kingpin, "you did me a great service removing Spiderman from the world" he said. Scarlet waited for the rest, "I would like to offer you a job", "I'm listening" scarlet replied, "take down shield director nick fury, 15 million" said fisk scarlet leaned against the desk. "So you want me to murder nick fury?, As much as I would like to he's tougher to get at then the president".

Shield agents began flooding, "the room David Fisk, Andy tomb, scarlet arachnid you're all under arrest for the contracted murder of Spiderman" said coulson "hello scarlet" he scoffed looking at scarlet, "coulson it's been awhile" he said "did you miss me?" Coulson struck a blow to scarlets ribs, "you killed a good friend of mine today, I hope fury sees fit to bury you in a hole in the desert" he said coldly.

Ava returned to the parker house hoping to clean her costume. but the sent of blood stayed with her "why does it smell so familiar?" She asked aloud her mind seem to fall back on peter being gone. She began to whimper then ran up stairs to peters room tripping over a neatly wrapped box, an odd looking thing she picked it up and the tag read happy birthday. Ava did peter really get this before he died?, Her birthday wasn't for two weeks did she open it? ( **it may help you accept his passing said the angle tiger or it could have resale value said the devil tiger)** Ava held her breath as she opened it what she found made her smile. It was a stuffed white tiger from the adopt an animal program "peter you thoughtful idiot" she whispered cuddling the soft tiger and laying down in his bed. There it was! The same scent that had been bugging her all day peters scent. "Ava control yourself he's gone if you still smell him it's remorse for not telling him you loved him before he died". "Ava , Ava come in" called her watch, "I'm here" she sniffled "coulson wants us back at the tri carrier" said Danny "we caught him tiger" Ava' anger peaked "on my way" she growled.

**Chapter 6: unmasked**

**(On board the tri carrier**)

coulson sat outside the interrogation room with may parker and the team when tiger showed up. "Who's running the interrogation?" She demanded "you" said coulson calmly "he wont talk anyone but you". Tiger entered the room glaring at the man in the mask, the man who shot Spiderman. "why me?" she growled, "mainly curiosity" scarlet replied "you said I robbed you I want to know how?"

Ava' gaze was like daggers piercing through his soul, "you took the person I love from me" she said, scarlet didn't move, "there is more isn't there" he asked? "I never got to tell him, because of you" she hissed "tell him now then" said scarlet pulling off his mask. "Peter!" She screamed throwing her arms around him "wait you were alive this whole time?!"

"Ava I'm in cuffs it wouldn't be fair" he pleaded. "Tell me why" she begged, peter sighed "it was all I could think to keep you guys out of the kingpins cross hairs". "You let me, your aunt, everyone believe you died" she cried as tears formed in her eyes. "I know I hurt you Ava and I can never take it back or apologize enough" he said rising out of his chair and snapping his cuffs, "but I love you and I need you in my life, so if my penance for hurting you is a beating then by all means vent, lash out scratch me" he said, Ava wanted nothing more then to hit him, scratch him but she couldn't this was still peter the guy who helped sleep through a storm peacefully, who understood her past better than anyone, he loved her despite the danger to his own life he was always there to help. she removed her own mask and looked into his eyes, "there they are peter whispered big brown eyes that could bring peace to war".

Ava cried and cried until peter knelt down and held her, "I promise I will never put you through something like this again" he whispered softly her arms snaked around him as she buried her face in his shoulder. "If you ever die on me again I'll have shield bring you back so I can kill you myself" she said peter chuckled, "cant you just say you love me?", "I love you" she said. "Should we step outside now"? He asked, "not yet I want you to myself for a few more minutes" she replied laying her head on his chest letting out a soft purr. "Your claws hurt by the way" he laughed, that caused Ava to smile "that's your lesson to never cross me again" she said, now peter laughed "I wasn't talking about tigers claws but Ava'", "you know you liked it" she laughed "you know I kind of did".

they sat in each others arms and rested Ava even purred for a minute "guess it's time" said peter standing up this was nice though as he opened the door to face his aunt and team "hi aunt may", peter? is that you?" May stuttered "Phil said you were gone" she clutched her nephew and held him tightly. "I am so sorry aunt may, believe me this was my last resort plan" may looked at her nephew "I don't care about some plan peter I thought I lost you!", "I'm not going anywhere ever again I promise" he said, "as touching as this is somebody want to explain to us what's going on?" Asked Sam, "I sent parker undercover to draw out the kingpin, only way to do so was to claim the contract, so parker was killed in public to sell the idea, having the avengers try and take him sold the lie said fury" .

"What about us"? Sam snapped, "if Spiderman's team was taken off active duty it would be to morn their team leader, it was parker's way to protect all of you" fury finished "but tiger interfering and trying to kill him through a wrench in the time table, everything was staged from parker's death to the showdown with the avengers". "Everything except tiger was planned out". "fury I can I get my suit and go home" asked peter, "sure kid but don't go to school until coulson gets that mess sorted" nick said "what mess?" Asked peter "somebody sent the rumour around that peter parker died in a car crash!" "So I get a free week I can live that" peter laughed.

"Ah my red and blues one day without it and I felt naked" he thought, "peter are you in there?" Came a voice from the door, "yeah come on in" he replied Ava walked in carrying peters street clothes, "thanks Ava" he said taking his clothes, "are you ok?" He asked. "yeah I'm ok" she said just happy your back "can we go home now" she asked "you have a free week off school, I think that's enough time for you to make this up to me" she said, peter smiled "are you going lock me in my room all week"?, "It's a start" Ava laughed.

Chapter 7: the happy family

Later that night aunt may had prepared a fabulous meal with Sam's help. Phil, Luke and Danny were watching the giants game and as for peter and Ava well peter kept his word to make it up to Ava he spun a web swing for the two. They laid in the web rocking back and forth talking about nothing when the dry wall gave way under the weight dropping Ava on peters bed and peter bouncing off the floor. "Hey you two shield just fixed this house don't break it!" Aunt may yelled from the kitchen, "cant we just get 5 minutes together without something going wrong?"peter Mumbled, "what do you mean?" Asked Ava trying suppress a laugh, "think about it" peter said "when I first told you I loved you ock showed up 2. when we had our chat from the shower Sam blew up the kitchen 3, you kissed me we fell down stairs 4. this right here as a start" he said, "fair enough, come join me peter this bed is so comfy" peter jumped into bed and slowly began kissing Ava who purred "peter! Ava! Can you two take a break for dinner" may yelled "mhmmm case endpoint with number 5" he groaned frustrated Ava giggled amused at peter, "come on lets eat" she said.

"Looks good may" said coulson, "thank you" may smiled catching the young couple "and what did you two break up stairs" peter felt his face turn 50 shades of red but Ava was quick with answer, "our swing broke the drywall"l she said, "swing" asked may confounded, "what are you two doing up there"? (**aunt may sprays peter and Ava with a spray bottle scaring them off the bed)** "um nothing to bad" he said, "peter can we talk?" Asked Phil walking out the back door, "guess that's not optional?" Peter shouted at the door before following him. "What now coulson?", "Peter how would you feel if your aunt and I"…( **wheel of misfortune does coulson want to marry my aunt or is this were breaking up speech)** …" I got married" he asked, peter froze "um" he stammered "you know what coulson please do she deserves to be happy, even if it is with you", "Welcome to the family Phil" said peter reaching out his hand. "thanks parker" Phil replied, "now lets eat". "good talk boys?" Asked may, "yeah" said peter kicking coulson down to one knee, "ow really parker!" He shouted, "your on your knee aren't you" said peter, "may parker will you marry me?" Phil asked pulling out a diamond ring. Ava grabbed peter's arm in suspense. Mays eyes widened. "one condition" she said, "the kids have to stay", "done" said Phil picking up his new fiancée. The kids all cheered "looks like the family just got bigger" laughed Sam, "yeah" peter smiled, "guys I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark today, but I want you to know I love you guys" he said "we love you too web head" they replied, "especially me" said Ava kissing his cheek


End file.
